Since their inception, skateboards have maintained a wide popularity as a form of recreation and competition throughout the world. Skateboards typically consist of a deck (where the skateboarder stands) and sets of wheels which support the deck from the surface supporting the wheels.
An important consideration throughout this period has been the development of stronger and lighter skateboard decks while containing their cost. Among other advantages, stronger and lighter decks allow skateboarders to perform more aggressive and intricate maneuvers without damaging the decks.
It has long been known to construct skateboard decks using cores that are covered with fiberglass cloth (or other similar mats or fabrics) that is impregnated with resin, which then hardened. However, it is continually desirable to both improve the strength and reduce the weight of skateboard decks.
Skateboard decks are subject to substantial impact and abrasion, particularly the under portion of the rear, or kick tail, of the skateboard deck. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the abrasion resistance of skateboard decks.